


Pick Me Up

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, my weird OTP, pairings i can't justify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack finds a way to bring Mirage's spirits up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://minibot-love.livejournal.com/profile)[minibot_love](http://minibot-love.livejournal.com/), for the following bunny-prompt: Oh this would be better suited to Mirage/'Jack, I think. The noble's feeling lonesome and blue (dur hur hur) when he first joins the 'Bots and Jack wants to make him something to help him feel a little less alone?

He stared blankly into the tiny energon cube sitting on the table in front of him, trying not to think too hard about the war raging around him. It was impossible to escape, especially now that he was part of the Autobot army, but for a while he was usually able to pretend.

Today, though, it was deathly quiet in the commissary and there were no distractions to be found. His only company as he refueled was a pair of minibots in the far corner—both of whom had made it clear that he was not welcome at their table. He was tempted to simply slam back his ration and volunteer for an additional duty shift, simply so he wouldn’t have to endure the silence.

“Hey, Mirage!” The noble jumped and nearly spilled his energon at Wheeljack’s friendly greeting. He’d been so engrossed in ignoring the world that he hadn’t even noticed the engineer’s approach.

“Hello, Wheeljack,” he said, once he’d regain his composure. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Not really. I mean, you can let me sit with you, but I was really hoping that I could do something for you.” Wheeljack dropped into the seat next to the spy without waiting for permission.

Mirage gave him a sad smile. “I appreciate the thought, but I honestly don’t think there is anything you could do for me.”

“Oh.” The inventor pulled a small object from his subspace compartment and laid it on the table. “Guess you probably won’t want that, then.”

The noble reached out and grabbed his wrist as Wheeljack stood to leave. “Please, don’t go. I didn’t mean to send you away.”

Hesitantly, the engineer sat back down. “I really don’t want to bother you. I understand if you don’t actually want company.”

“No, I do. Rather desperately, in fact. My mind is too occupied with thoughts of death and destruction and I need someone to talk to before I go mad.” Mirage picked up the disk Wheeljack had laid on the table and looked at it thoughtfully. “What is it?”

“I, uh… I made it for you. It’s a gift.” He reached over and plucked the device out of the spy’s hand and laid it back on the table. With practiced ease, he pressed a button on the side.

Mirage watched in fascination as a holographic city-scape formed above the disk and soft music filled the too-still air of the commissary. After a moment, he recognized the stylized rendering of his home city and the music being played.

“Oh, Wheeljack…”

“I hope… I wanted to make something to cheer you up.” The inventor looked down at his hands. “I hope I didn’t make things worse.”

“No, it’s beautiful. I didn’t even know that anyone had managed to save a copy of Silvertongue’s Sonata for Eternity.” Mirage reached out and grabbed Wheeljack’s hands. “Thank you for this. I’m not sure anyone could have given me a more meaningful gift.”

The engineer looked up sharply. “You really like it? You aren’t just saying?”

“It’s wonderful.” Impulsively, he leaned over and kissed the side of Wheeljack’s mask. “Thank you so much.”

The other mech’s vocal indicators flashed pink several times before he managed to say anything. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I found something that made you so happy.”

Mirage shuttered his optics and immersed himself in the music for a moment. “It’s wonderful. I haven’t felt this good in vorns.”

“Oh good.” The inventor slumped in relief. Hesitantly, he added, “I have more music back in my quarters if you want to listen. I collected a lot of stuff before…”

The spy unshuttered his optics and gave Wheeljack a delightedly shocked look. “Yes, _please_.”  



End file.
